Temporal Goodbye
by S. Ieesha
Summary: And Winry finally understand…. Not all goodbyes meant forever. EdWin. Kinda Winry-centered. One-Shot. Rated for thought of suicide.


Temporal Goodbye

It's all your fault. If you're still here, I won't be like this. Staring to the distance from the window, hoping you will walk towards here. But I know that hopes are fragile againts reality. You said it yourself. "We can't bring back the death." And I know this might sound crazy, but I hope I can. I hope I can bring back the life I love so much. For only once, I wish I can commit whatever sin you have passed through to gain you back.

The one thing that hurted me the most was the time where you said your goodbye. I thought you promise me you won't said that word. That word I hate so much. And to have it out of your mouth, it was unbearable. I know you have to said that word, Ed. But I just hope that you won't.

Now, the sun have almost set down. At this time, I always sit here. Waiting, praying, wishing from the bottom of my heart for you to walk here. With that red coat of yours. That brilliant golden hair and eyes that stands out the most. I want to hear sounds of your footsteps again.

Al and Pinako always tells me to forget about you Ed. Can you believe that? Though Al said it with difficulties. Still! I don't want to loose hope in you. Al and Pinako finally gave up on me after I ignored both of them for the umpteenth time. Ed…. It has been one straight month I wait you here. Where are you? Why won't you come back? Why did you said goodbye back then?

I still eat and drink, of course. But I refuse to move from this place. I will wait for you. Because I know your goodbye wasn't meant to remain forever.

* * *

Ed…. Where are you, Ed? I need you. It has been five months since you said your goodbye. Since you walked away from me. I just miss you, Ed. I want you to be here…. I wish you are here when my birthday come 6 months from now. And now I realize. You left me on the day I was celebrating my birthday weren't you, Ed? I remember the tears I wasted. Yet, I remember the tears _you_ wiped from my face. I miss your touch Ed.

You said it was just a mission. But why did my heart clenched when I heard the news about the war that has been started on my birthday last year? Why didn't you reply the letters I sent to you?

* * *

Ed…. I wish you're here. I wish you can wipe my tears away once more. I want you to wipe it away, Ed. Because you're the only one who can. The tears hurt me, Ed. Please stop it…. 10 months are enough for me. Please come back, Ed. Please come home. My birthday is two more months.

* * *

It hurts…. You're killing me slowly, don't you realize that, Ed? Why won't you come back? Are you mad at me for crying? Don't you remember Ed? Today….. The vows I makes are not for you to come back yesterday or the day before. But for you to be here today. Even if only today. Ed…. Don't tell me you forget. You never forget. You were the one who always remember and cheers me for every year. Today is my birthday Ed. Where are you?

You once said to me that you won't miss my birthday. I'm still waiting Ed. I'm still here, waiting before the window. If you don't return, my birthday is nothing but my last day of living. Al and Pinako yells at me about the decission I make. But I just can't handle it anymore, Ed. You already kills me. The only thing that can bring me back to this world is for you to come.

And when the clock chimmed, it shows 12 pm. This is your last time, Ed. And that's why…. I raise this razor towards my wrist. But something stop me. Al's yell, and sounds of footsteps. The best gift I've ever receive on my birthday that almost killed me yet stop me for doing so, forever....

* * *

At exactly 12 pm, a figure with shining golden hair and eyes, with a glimmering metal attached to his body, open the front door of the Rockbell's house.

_And Winry finally understand…. Not all goodbyes meant forever._

* * *

A/N: Owari.... Sorry if it's a little bit rushed. I hope you get the story. Reviews to make me a better writer!! Yeah! Oh, and sorry if there's grammar-error and typos.... I really, really appreciate your reviews!


End file.
